


Ron Weasley and the Mysterious Clicking Noise

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, The Fat Lady cannot sing, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Ron’s on a mission. Turns out, Blaise is on the same one.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	Ron Weasley and the Mysterious Clicking Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenapinewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenapinewoods/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Rare Pair Shorts Winter Exchange, for lenapinewoods. 
> 
> Thank you to my darling beta, Gnarf, and a big shoutout to the mods for running this amazing fest! Thank you to lenapinewoods for such amazing prompts, and a great list of pairings! I really hope you enjoy this!!!

Everyone had already left for Christmas hols, when Ron discovered something was up.  
  
The castle was quiet, especially compared to his normal holidays at the Burrow. Everyone in his dorm had left; even Hermione and Ginny had headed home. Ginny was spending her holiday with Luna, avoiding the Burrow just like Ron. It was too hard, dealing with those they had lost in the war, and all the sacrifices his family made.  
  
Even George wasn’t going home, having chosen to spend his winter at the shop, mourning his twin by putting all of his energy into new magical toys and mischief. In his last letter, he mentioned heading to the Leaky Cauldron for some party Hannah Abbot was throwing. At least he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
Hermione was in St. Mungos, beginning her training while nursing a very sickly Professor Snape back to life. She had been able to stopper his death, having paid immense attention during every lesson, and the pair spent most days together in his rehabilitation. Ron was happy for her, but was even happier that they had remained the closest of friends after their heated kiss that fizzled before the next dawn even broke. He wondered if the two of them would get together, but tried not to dwell on how weird it would be to have Snape at their gatherings.  
  
As far as Ron could tell, only a handful of eighth year students had opted to stay for the holiday break, as there weren’t many that returned for the year to begin with. He had just said goodbye to Harry at the train station that morning, running back up to his now empty dorm room to embrace the quiet privacy.  
  
That was when he heard it. His hand was down his trousers, and he was enjoying a leisurely wank that only true privacy can provide, when he could have sworn the door to his empty dorm room clicked. He barely heard it over the groan escaping his throat, and by the time his eyes darted to the sound, the door was motionless.  
  
He tried to finish, thinking maybe a house elf was just looking to change some sheets, but right after a particularly loud and guttural moan, he heard it again.  
  
 _Click._  
  
“Who’s there?” Ron shouted into the empty room. Of course, no one responded.  
  
He wished he could return to pulling himself off, but couldn’t seem to shake the feeling he hadn’t been alone. Instead, he buttoned his trousers and wiped his hand on his white comforter before peeking out into the hallway.  
  
It was empty, as well.  
  
Ron still wasn’t convinced. He and Harry had returned for their year to finish exams and join the Aurors; what better way to begin his training early by hunting down the source of this mysterious clicking noise?  
  
He ventured down to the common room, eyeing the Fat Lady suspiciously.  
  
“Did you see anyone come in here?” He questioned her, wand pointed at her frame.  
  
“I’ll tell you if you listen to me SIIIINNNGGGGGG!” she belted out, her arms reaching to each corner of her wood mounting.  
  
“Was that enough?” Ron winced at the sound. She had technically sang after all.  
  
“I have three more stanzas, and then the chorus!”  
  
“Just let me out, please.” Ron folded his arms until she aggressively swung open, her face in a glare. “Thank you,” Ron called out over his shoulder, trying to sound apologetic.  
  
That’s when he ran into Blaise Zabini.  
  
“Fuck,” Ron said as their bodies crushed against each other. Ron fell backward, into the gaping opening from the Gryffindor entrance.  
The Lady slammed shut, causing his head to ricochet off of the once again solid wall. “Fuck,” he repeated, this time louder and more annoyed. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Zabini’s outstretched hand.  
  
“You okay, Weasel?” Zabini asked, a grin on his face.  
  
“It’s Weasley,” Ron swatted away his hand and stood, before falling backwards once again. He felt dizzy and nauseous.  
  
“You don’t look okay,” Zabini said, stretching out his hand again. “Want me to help you to Pomfrey’s?”  
  
“No,” Ron objected, but the walls were still circling around him and he couldn’t seem to get his feet to stay straight. “Maybe. Yes. That’d be great.”  
  
“Great.” Zabini wrapped Ron’s arm around his neck. They began to walk slowly, Ron’s weight resting on Zabini’s strong shoulders. They felt muscular, and Ron itched to ask him about his workout routine, before he heard another _click._  
  
“That noise!” Ron yelled. He tried to run forward but his knees buckled beneath him.  
  
“Whoa there.” Zabini tried to steady him. “You heard the clicking too?”  
  
“Yeah, when I was wank-” Ron blushed a deep red. “I mean, wandering around, I heard it. Sounded like a door shutting, but no one was there.”  
  
He felt Zabini’s shoulder’s flex under his arm as he adjusted to Ron’s weight once again. “That’s why I’m out here, too. Doors opening and closing in my room, and the dungeon. I think it came from that direction.” He pointed down the hallway.  
  
All Ron could see where empty classrooms. Three doors were shut, despite classes not having been held for days. “Should we check it out?”  
  
“I think so,” Blaise nodded, and once again, Ron was acutely aware of the way his muscles rippled beneath his shirt. He had noticed how fit the Slytherin was, but hadn’t really had an excuse to touch him before that moment. “Do you think you can stand on your own yet?”  
  
Ron had a hunch he’d stand just fine, but he still blurted out a “Not yet” before thinking twice about it. He saw a smirk cross Zabini’s face before he pulled Ron tighter to his side and began to walk them down the hall.  
  
They reached the first door on their right. Ron held his wand up, hoping to seem galliant even though he was a bit scared on what might be on the other side. He cast an _Alohamora_ , and the door swung open revealing an empty room.  
  
“Whew,” Ron let out a gust of air.  
  
Zabini raised his eyebrows. “I thought you were going to be an Auror. Surely an empty classroom can’t scare you.”  
  
“Well, now that I know it’s empty, it can’t!” Ron huffed. “Just carry me to the next one, will you?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Blaise said with a cackle, and the words went embarrassingly straight to Ron’s cock. Merlins bollocks, he should have finished that wank.  
  
Blaise wrapped his arm around Ron’s waist, pulling him even tighter, and Ron shivered as his strong hand gripped his hip. They walked carefully to the next door, and Zabini paused.  
  
“Want me to take this one?” he asked, and chuckled.  
  
“No,” Ron spluttered. He raised his wand and cast another _Alohamora_ , trying not to wince as the door swung open.  
  
To his relief, they stared into another empty classroom. However, his moment of respite was short-lived.  
  
A moan, not so dissimilar to the one he himself had let out just an hour before, filled the seemingly empty corridor. Blaise and Ron shuffled to the next closed door, and Blaise put his ear against the wood.  
  
“It sounds like someone’s having a good time,” Blaise chuckled, as the sound of another moan met their ears. It was distinctly male, and distinctively different from the previous noise of pleasure.  
  
“It sounds like two guys,” Ron muttered, and he felt Blaise’s hand grip his side harder.  
  
“Is that a problem, Weasel?”  
  
“No,” Ron said hurriedly. “There just aren’t too many of us that stayed back. I don’t care if it’s two guys or two girls, or a guy or a girl, or whatever combination of people it may be.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Blaise chuckled, his grip softening. Ron wished it would get harder again, that Blaise would grasp at his hips. Maybe while Ron was filling him.  
  
Ron shook his head, trying to rid the visual of brown skin draped across his white sheets, Blaise writhing underneath him as Ron thrusted in and out of his body. Ron had just recently realised he was as much into other men in his class as he was to women, and even enjoyed a few nights with Neville in Greenhouse Four, but he was currently on a mission and couldn’t let him be distracted with as something as petty as sex.  
  
Even though his cock throbbed at the visuals cascading through his mind.  
  
“It actually sounds a bit like Draco,” Zabini said, pulling back from the door.  
  
“And how would you know what Malfoy sounds like?”  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Never wanked with your mates?”  
  
“Of course not!” Ron spat, startled. “That’s what silencing charms are for!”  
  
“Hmm,” Zabini shrugged. “It’s a good time, you’re missing out.”  
  
A scream of ‘Oh fuck, Malfoy’ curled under the door, and Ron looked at Zabini in horror.  
  
“Is that?”  
  
“Sounded like-”  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Potter!” Blaise doubled over in laughter, his hand dropping from Ron’s hip to rest on his knee.  
  
Ron swayed, the suddenness of his steady hold no longer supporting his weight. Zabini reacted quickly, his other hand reaching over to try and stop Ron from falling forward. In the process, his hand grazed the front of Ron’s trousers, and thus, his hardened length.  
  
“Ron?”  
  
“Nothing, er, no one. I mean...what?”  
  
“Are you...excited by what’s happening inside that room?”  
  
 _‘Yes, Potter, yes’_  
  
“No!” Ron screamed, and the sounds behind the door instantly went quiet.  
  
“Guess they know we’re here,” Zabini chuckled. “I doubt Malfoy will hold onto Potter for long, if you’ve got a thing for Scarhead.”  
  
“I don’t have a thing for Scarhead!” Ron shouted, just as the door to the classroom opened. Ron and Blaise turned to stare at a blushing Harry and an angry Malfoy.  
  
“Can we help you?” Malfoy sneered, as Harry looked apologetically at his friend.  
  
“I thought you went home, Harry!” Ron said angrily. “I just said goodbye to you this morning!”  
  
Harry shrugged. “We, er, wanted some time to ourselves. I just forgot some clothes, and so did Malfoy. So we snuck in to our rooms under the Cloak. We didn’t mean to, er...see you like that.”  
  
“Like what?” Zabini asked curiously.  
  
“Wanking!” Malfoy laughed.  
  
“At least I wasn’t fucking!” Ron spat back.  
  
Malfoy tilted his head. “Getting fucked by a Gryffindor is one of the best pleasures I’ve had, ta. Really, Blaise, you should try it.”  
  
“Mmm,” Blaise eyed Ron up and down. “Doesn’t sound like the worst way to spend the hols.”  
  
It was Ron’s turn to blush. “Well, I guess we solved the case. Er, maybe we could all sit together at the Christmas Eve feast?” He eyed Harry. “That is, if you two decide to leave this classroom before then.”  
  
“We’ll need sustenance,” Harry grinned, wrapping his hand around Draco’s waist. “See you there.”  
  
Ron glanced hesitantly at Blaise. “You’ll join us?”  
  
“I can help you get there, if you’re still feeling dizzy,” Blaise winked.  
  
“My head does still hurt.” He grinned, rubbing the back of his scalp. “Might need you to meet me at my bedroom, make sure I don’t fall down the stairs.” Ron then took a moment to glare at Malfoy and Harry. “And you two, just knock if you need the room, I mean, back in the room. No sneaking around anymore.”  
  
“No promises,” Malfoy smirked.  
  
“We’ll knock,” Harry assured Ron. “Now, we’ve got some more...lessons to catch up on in this fine classroom. See you at dinner?”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. “On second thought, would you mind helping me to my room as well, Blaise? Before they start fucking again.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Blaise laughed, before wrapping his arm back around Ron’s waist. They walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, and weaved carefully to Ron’s blissfully empty room before Ron and Blaise were dizzy with passion across white sheets.


End file.
